


this must be how it feels to have a home

by justsomegoodtimes



Series: a collection of dad vibes from various fandoms [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: and he'll do absolutely anything for lex and hannah, but also just cause i don't wanna capitalize, ethan has thinly veiled anxiety, i just really like dad vibes, i love this adorable family, im a sucker for found family, lowercase for the vibes, tom is a master at reading people and you cannot convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomegoodtimes/pseuds/justsomegoodtimes
Summary: this is for a series of dad vibe one-shots i'll be creating, will update when i feel like it. it won't be consistent, as writing is more of a hobby for me.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: a collection of dad vibes from various fandoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979794
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	this must be how it feels to have a home

"happy thanksgiving!"

ethan opens the door of the shabby little trailer, raising an eyebrow at his old teacher, who has seemingly brought enough food for a week's worth of thanksgivings. he can't hide a little smile, even as he questions how the hell all of that fit into the sedan. 

"come in, hurry, they'll be here any second." 

tom sets the food down on a counter, and the two finish setting everything up just in time to hear a knock on the door. ethan goes to answer it.

"hey you two! so i uh- i may or may not have done a thing."

hannah looks up at him excitedly. lex looks at him with half dread half worry, which given the things ethan usually does, is a fair reaction. "oh god, what did you do?"

"well i thought since it was thanksgiving... i'd invite some family over?" he opens the door wider so that they can see tom and tim houston sitting over at the table. hannah immediately runs over to tim and gives him a hug. ethan looks at lex a little nervously. "i know you said you didn't like doing anything big for thanksgiving, and i know you don't like people seeing the trailer, but i cleaned up and everything and i thought since it was just the two of them and we've gotten all close or whatever that-"

"ethan. babe. ethan." she finally cuts off his nervous rambling and gives him a little smile. "i love it."

he breathes out a sigh of relief.

the food is good. really good. they laugh and talk and watch tim and hannah playing some game or another for hours. ethan keeps shooting anxious glances at lex, she's always been a hard person to read, and he wants to make sure she really does like it. no one seems to notice his slightly on-edge behavior. no one seems to.

as lex is pulled into playing pretend with hannah and tim, tom and ethan are left alone at the table, watching amusedly. tom doesn't lift his gaze from the three as he speaks.

"you can relax, kid. they're happy."

he's caught off guard a bit, but it's comforting, he supposes. "you think so?"

"yeah. i do. you know, you don't have to worry so much about them, they really care about you, i don't think they mind so much what you do right and wrong."

again, tom's bluntness is a little off-putting, but he's right on the nose. "yeah. i care about them too." there's a long silence, a comfortable one, they watch the group across the room lovingly as lex gets a bowl put on her head and she rolls her eyes. "you know, i think i could get used to this. family."

tom smiles, a complicated smile, one that shows jane in the details of it, one that shows how happy he is to have these kids, one that meets ethan's eyes, and communicates so much more than words can tell. "me too."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment with suggestions for more!


End file.
